The present invention relates to new modified polyisocyanates, to a process for their production, and to their use as the polyisocyanate component in the production of plastics by the isocyanate polyaddition process, more particularly in the production of polyurethane plastics.
The modification of polyisocyanates for the production of polyurethanes has recently been acquiring increasing significance because the quality standard and the properties of the end products can be specifically influenced in this way (cf. for example "Polyurethane", Kunststoff-Handbuch 7, Carl Hanser Verlag, MunchenWien (1983), page 78 et seq).